Crooked Crucifix
by husky2c
Summary: Detective Sakura Haruno investigates the supposed death of her sister. Wanting to prove that it wasn't suicide. But unfortunately for her it was something more. Supernatural AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

 **Crooked Crucifix**

The daily influx human activities oozed throughout the room and mixed with the coldness of the air conditioning producing the smell of something more sinister, antiseptic. She couldn't stand it, even after years of visiting and walking through the same halls over and over again, she hated it.

She walked in the same exact hallway again where she would see her talk with her fellow patients and 'discuss' their petty attempts to cure whatever it is that is bothering her, she got used to the screams and the jolly tune of the aged jukebox right in the corner. She always smiled when she would look at her and it breaks her heart. Even after years in the institution, the one looking at her in the near window should be the one comforting her not the other way around convincing her that everything is going to be alright. That's Hana for you always the sweet little girl that mama used to love.

"Detective" a firm voice broke her out of her trance. A tall man in his 40's with a concerned look in his face.

She didn't notice that she was lightly trembling clutching her handbag too tightly and her eyes begging to let the tears fall.

" You don't need to see this" He placed a hand in her shoulders in a soft caring manner hoping that she would listen to his words. She didn't.

She lightly shoved him out of the way and opening the large sliding door that was tinted with green. She was greeted with 10 men and women with surveying the area with their forensic equipment carefully investigating the room with precision and care. She took a step forward and heard something crinkle beneath her foot, glass shards were scattered in the area. Then she noticed the body that was covered in a white sheet lying in the floor unmoving. She closed her eyes for a moment. Countless bodies that she has seen in her line of work but this one in particular shook her to the very core. Years in the force should have steeled her emotions but instead she let a single tear fall.

Hesitantly she walked ignoring the sound of the broken glass until she was right in front of the covered corpse. It was in front of a cross shaped pool and hovering above her was a shattered glass roof that she suspected where the body came crashing down. She kneeled down inching her face forward. With all the courage that she could muster she gently pulled down the white sheet exposing the face of the unknown corpse hoping that her suspicions aren't true.

"No, no no no no" It was more of a whisper than a shout as tears were now practically falling as she sobbed quietly her body trembling and numb.

She caressed her cold cheek wiping the tears that came from her own eyes. She was looking at her mirror, same green but now lifeless eyes, paler skin and their noticeably pink hair.

"Hana" she said breathlessly in loving tone that was only reserved for her. Her sweet, innocent, deranged, damaged little twin sister.

She kept her eyes on hers. Not noticing the forensic team were now nowhere to be seen. Crinkles of glass shards could be heard again indicating that there was a person standing right behind her.

"She fell" her tone was firm and strong confident about her conclusion.

"She jumped" he disagreed

"NO! She fell" her scream echoed in the entire floor.

"Sakura" the man sighed. " I know it's hard to accept. She was sick."

Her eyes fueled with rage as she traced her fingers in her hair. "She wouldn't kill herself"

"Sakura"

"She wouldn't kill herself" She uttered the same words again.

"Detective" He attempted to convince her, his voice slightly raising.

"Period!" She said her voice brimmed with anger.

"Detect-"

"Period!" He wasn't able to finish as her voice cut through him.

"She wouldn't kill herself Hana wouldn't kill herself…. My sister wouldn't kill herself"

The X-ray was over he entered the doctor's office waiting for the results. He took out a cigarette and lighted it then and there. He's pretty sure that she would beat her up, well she always does anyway. The door let out a small creak revealing a beautiful blonde woman with a bust size beyond average. She had an annoyed look on her face as she saw him gleefully lighting the small stick.

"Yeah that's a good idea" She said as she placed the thin transparent plastic on the light, a skeletal chest could be seen the areas where the lungs are are riddled with black spots. She then took a seat just before smacking him right in the head knocking the cigarette off his mouth.

She took a seat in her desk and sighed, her hands massaging her temples. He knew the results were bad. Well it was pretty obvious coughing up blood almost every night seems to give it away. After a minute deafening silence he finally spoke." You can cure me right? You did it once you can do it again right? Granny? "

She folded the paper to her right not needing for him to read the result already. " This is different you can't walk away from this anymore." She bit her lower lip deciding if she should give his .deadline or keep it from him, she decided to be honest." You have 5 months "

He wasn't surprised he took out another cigarette on one his packs and looked at it really hard almost amusing himself." The things I've beaten, things people never even heard of. And now I'm going to be killed by this."

He headed towards the door opening it slightly just before her voice stopped him. " 15 years ago you didn't want to be here and now you don't want to leave" she didn't stood up from her chair and his back was still facing him. " You really need to prepare Naruto, Confess your sins, make arrangements."

He chuckled a little too loud hearing that last statement. " I already know where my soul is going."

She hurriedly walked towards the small hallway heading to only working elevator as she heard it dinged. She was still shaking and her eyes were still red, she saw a blonde man enter and pressed a button. She ran and hollered at the halls hoping she would catch it. "Hold the door please!" The man could easily block the door with his hand or simply press a button but instead she was greeted with a smug grin. " The stairs would be a better option."

Then blue met green.

 **A/N:** Tell me what you guys think. If you fin deeply religious materials or topics then this fic is not for you. Please leave a review and don't be too harsh on me. BTW yeah I just saw Constantine.


	2. Chapter 2 The Messenger

Chapter 1 The Messenger

"Wait for me" he said as he opened the cab door. Lately rain was the privilege for anyone who lived in this godforsaken city. Not that he hated it, it was almost suggestive even. It could even count as a joke. The rain was a reminder of the angels that wept and the renouncement from God. Well from what he heard, the city's desire for evil brought it down to its knees as pollution and corruption is present everywhere.

"Boss!" the driver shouted. "What?" he answered ignoring the rain. "Should I wait?". He gently tapped the car window waiting for it to open. "You can leave Konohamaru". "You know I can help right? is it a job?" He sighed knowing the boys eagerness but being his mentor he knew better. He had been training the kid for years but exorcising demons and casting spells would still be too much for him. "No I'm just meeting someone well meet up in the bowling alley" He tried putting it lightly.

Entering the establishment he wondered if he could persuade him, talking to him wasn't easy. He was greeted with a long hall with each sides towered ancient book cases after another and a fireplace in the middle and at the end of the hall. Chandeliers were placed in a vertical manner as a red carpet he was walking on seemed that he would meet a person of power. The painting of the crucifixion was displayed in all its glory under it was him. He stood proudly with hands behind his back because of his supernatural prowess he could see his wings expand as dark a raven's feather and probably his heart.

A young squire approached him "Would you like me to talk your coat sir"? " No I won't be staying long." He cleared his throat. " How about you ma'am?". Surprised he turned his head, he didn't even notice that someone was right behind him. The first thing he noticed was pink. Taking a moment it wasn't their first meeting of the day. He remembered now the pretty girl with red eyes in the elevator.

" No I won't be staying long either, I really need to speak to him" Naruto then objected. " First come first served" Sakura scoffed and looked at the man beside her. Her eyes widened when she noticed it was the same asshole in the elevator. Not only was she having the worst day of her life but she ran in the smug bastard twice. " Hmmp! So you are rude whenever where you are" She stated slightly. Naruto ignored the short remark and went ahead to talk to the heavenly being first.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he decided to choose his next words carefully. " Sas-" he was interrupted before he could finish. " I know what you want Namikaze" He finally turned around revealing his dark features including his hair and onyx eyes with a confident grin in his face. His presence alone weighed on his spirit. " You still monitor me with your all seeing eye Sasuke? I'm flattered" His grin was quickly replaced with a straight emotionless façade. " You know I could offer you a guiding word about how a shepherd takes care and nurtures his flock but I know you will get bored easily"

" Please father she needs to have a catholic funeral" Sakura said her eyes already tearing up she couldn't even count how hard she tried to stopped the tears. " It is still a mortal sin Sakura" The priest protested. " You know she didn't commit suicide God was only one she believed in please father. David please" She said in desperate attempt ignoring positions and honorifics. " Please this is Hana were talking about you knew her since we were girls" The priest took in deep breathe, it is true her family were close to the church. " But the church are in the business to enforce God's law Sakura, there are rules" he finished. She clenched her fist so tight that it was starting to hurt her hands. " Damn the rules!" " Sakura! please not here" eyes widened as she noticed her mistake. What would her mother say to her right now. Hana were always special and it is her duty as her big sister to take of her, yet she failed that and she can't even give her sister a proper funeral. The priest kissed her lightly in the forehead and went on ahead leaving her in tears as she sobbed quietly in the corner.

" That's not the way this works you know that" turning his head in disbelief and scoffed. " Why? Haven't I served him enough already?" Naruto said pacing back in forth in the fireplace. "Buying your way into heaven is fruitless" Sasuke said taking a seat in an expensive looking armchair fitted perfectly for him. "What does he want?" Asked Naruto. "Only the usual, sacrifice, belief" This only caused him to be further annoyed. "Belief I believe." he answered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in the ignorance of the mortal. " Oh! there's a difference you've seen." having enough he took the large bible in the middle of the round tabled beside him and raised it." I didn't ask for this, you always said it was gift but for me it was nothing but a curse." he said before dropping it straight into the ground. " I have been pulling demons out of little girls, and he is still not satisfied!" raising his voice he came close to Sasuke invading his personal space looking him straight in the eye." All these rules about who goes up and who comes down, you don't even understand us. Perhaps you should go to hell half-breed" His words were laced with venom.

Sasuke only smiled at his words, looking him straight in the eyes. His own changed color showing off his immense power. Naruto being smart enough not to challenge the messenger. He backed off defusing the heat between them. Naruto sat in the adjacent chair defeated. " It's personal isn't it, I didn't go to church enough didn't pray enough" He could only laugh at his petty shortcomings.

Sasuke then kneeled beside him taking his hand and smiled. As Naruto didn't seem to protest. " You are going to die young because you smoked every day since you were 14 but also you are selfish everything you have done was only for your benefit, but most of all you took a life."

Sasuke looked at him straight in the eyes returning the favor and gave him a twisted smile. Before whispering into his ear. "You're fucked"

END

A/N: Please review and No flames pls..


End file.
